


Nighttime Waltz

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Today had been an awful day. The emergency room had been packed - you’d gone code black - and on top of that you’d lost two patients within the course of three hours. None of it was your fault, but it still sucked.

Getting home to your boyfriend, Spencer, was the only thing that made the day any better. As soon as you got home, he was there with a glass of wine and a warm embrace, sitting with you on the couch while you vented about the stresses of the job. “I just can’t help thinking there was something else I could’ve done for him. He was just a boy.” One of the patients you’d lost was a 15-year-old boy who was brought in after a head-on car collision. The car had flipped over twice and during the roll, a piece of debris had lodged itself into the boy’s right lung. The ambulance took too long in getting there, again, not their fault, so when he was brought into the emergency room, he needed to be rushed into surgery. You did all you could, but he was bleeding too heavily and he’d died right in front of you.

“There was nothing else you could’ve done for him,” Spencer said. It was moments like these you were thankful for his insane intelligence level - it was comforting to know he understood the medical aspects of what you were saying. “He was bleeding into his lung for nearly ten minutes before you go to him,” he continued, massaging the back of your neck. “No one could’ve saved him, if you couldn’t.” Sometimes you hated having the reputation of being the best surgeon in the state. You knew he meant well, but you couldn’t get your mind off of the boy; he was too young to die.

“Get up,” he said, standing up from the couch and pulling you up by your hand. Turning around, he walked to the kitchen for his phone, leaving you there wondering why he’d pulled you off the couch. The familiar sounds of “Be Here To Love Me” by Norah Jones filled the room; he knew you loved that song - to you it was about loving someone in the moment every day of your life.

“Give me your hand,” he said, lifting it up and kissing it.

You smiled at his unbelievable cuteness. He always knew exactly what to do to bring a smile to your face.

“You’ve always wanted to learn how to waltz, right? Well, I’m going to teach you. Keep you focusing on something else,” he said as he kissed your forehead.

“Have I told you how much I love you, Spencer Reid?” you asked as you moved into him, for now, just moving back and forth comforted by his embrace. For the length of the song, you stayed in his arms, waiting for the song to restart before getting into position.

Spencer twirled you around, pulling you into him so that his front was to your back. “You have, and I love you too.” He moved you to face him, taking your hands and telling you to keep you shoulders parallel to the floor. “There is a rise and fall action to the dance,” he started, “but the movement comes from your bodies, not your shoulders themselves.”

“Okay,” you said, slightly confused. You weren’t quite sure what that meant. He could read the uncertainty on your face.

“It just means that the up and down movement comes from bearing your weight on the heel and ball of your feet alternating,” he clarified. “Then, the first step requires me to step forward with my left foot, while you step back with your right.” You tried the first step, first using the wrong foot, to which he sarcastically said ‘other right,’ - the second attempt leading him to step on your foot.

After mastering the first step, Spencer continued with his impromptu lesson. “Then I step forward with the right so that it is parallel to the left, you do vice versa.” One by one, he explained the directions; bring your right foot to the left foot, step forward with left, step forward with the right so that it is parallel with the left and then bring the left foot to the right foot.

“So basically it’s like a box,” you said, staring at your feet as you attempted to nail the steps. 

“Exactly.”

For a few minutes, both of you repeated the steps, falling to a rhythm without any words between you. “Now,” he said, giving you a short kiss that left your head light, “The steps should be long. One the first step the weight is on the heel and then the ball of the foot. You gradually rise to your toes starting at the end of the first beat and continued through the second and third. By the end of the third beat, you should be back on the heel, which is what gives the waltz its trademark rise and fall motion.”

With those new pieces of information in mind, you practiced the moves again and again. “You’re a good teacher,” you whispered, continuing your steps.

“You’re a natural,” he said, watching as you both moved into each other, placing small, gentle kisses on his chest and your forehead. “Wanna go inside?” he asked with a wink. Tonight was going to be a romantic night.

“Absolutely, but one more dance first.”


End file.
